1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard instrument having an electronic circuit that generates heat when activated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic keyboard instrument having a keyboard is used for musical performance. The electronic keyboard instrument has an electronic circuit that includes a power unit, a transformer, and various circuit boards. Such an electronic circuit of the electronic keyboard instrument is generally provided under or behind a keyboard in an instrument body. Accordingly, a portion of the instrument body located under or behind the keyboard assumes a large size, resulting in an increase in the overall size of the electronic keyboard instrument.
For size reduction, a certain electronic keyboard instrument (as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 5-52893) is configured as follows: a power unit and a transformer are provided on a bottom plate in the interior of a rear frame section which supports a rear portion of an instrument body; and a panel on which a computer board, and a drive circuit board for driving keys and pedals are mounted is provided above the power unit and the transformer in the interior of the rear frame section.
However, in the course of musical performance by the above-mentioned electronic keyboard instrument in which the electronic circuit including the power unit is provided in the interior of the rear frame section, the power unit and the transformer generate heat, and the heat ascends in the interior of the rear frame section. Accordingly, in the electronic keyboard instrument, the heat ascending in the interior of the rear frame section heats the panel located above the power unit and the transformer. The drive circuit board mounted on the panel including components susceptible to heat. The above-mentioned electronic keyboard instrument involves a problem that heat deteriorates those components susceptible to heat or shortens their life.